


Are You Feeling It Now?

by Anam_of_Arendelle



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: A lot of trickery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anna the cunning, Discord: Elsanna Shenanigans (Disney), Elsa had to deal with it, Elsanna Shenanigans Discord Monthly Contest (Disney), F/F, Incest, Prompt: Warmth, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Temperature Play, Winter, but it's cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anam_of_Arendelle/pseuds/Anam_of_Arendelle
Summary: I was sauntering back home when I got a call from my little sister. She's so ecstatic. I wondered what she's up to... (Submission for the December 2020 Monthly Contest held by Elsanna-Shenanigans. Prompt: Warmth) [CW: Incest, Smut, Temperature play] Enjoy!
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Elsanna Shenanigans Monthly Contests Submissions





	Are You Feeling It Now?

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, so pardon me for the language. But feel free to suggest any improvement. ^_^

I sauntered home on the frosty sidewalk, accompanied by a cold breeze swirling through the air. The sky glittered, peppered by a thousand stars. Such tranquility is what I needed right then. After spending an eternity in the spacious cage, drowned by the ultraviolet ray...an endless stream of maddening tones blaring into the air. And a boss who thinks raising his voice would show a sign of authority. My eyes could roll down the street every time he talks. If I had received a dollar by how loud he speaks, my purse would already be loaded.

Argh. Thinking about him made my brain ache. _He’s no longer here, I should think of someone. Someone who I’ve been longing to see all day._

The blare of melodic ringtone broke my reverie. Normally, I would wrinkle my face every time someone called at this hour. However, this ringtone was different. Every time this ringtone chimed, my cheekbones would rise and widen. Not only because of the beautiful meaning behind the song.

I took out the vibrating device out of my pocket. My heart soared when I looked at the caller profile picture. It was a picture that we took in our happiest moment of our lives. The warmth of the smile was palpable even though my screen was cold.

I swiped the green pulsing circle, resting the phone on my cheek while I lowered down the volume. The tongue rolled to construct that one special line, “Hello, Anna.” I greeted her.

“HI ELSA! ARE YOU HOMEWARD BOUND? SORRY I DIDN’T CALL YOU. I WAS BUSY…. TIDYING UP THE HOUSE!” she stammered _._

 _Hmm._ "Yes, Anna. I am." I gave a slight pause before speaking my next sentence. "I hope you'll finish up your _tidying, '_ cause I want to spend time with you."

"Don't worry, you'll spend time with me."

I could hear her giggle. "Well, okay then. See you soon. Bye."

"BYE, ELSA."

Knowing her, she was definitely up to something.

* * *

I mashed the plastic button on the left of the door. A chime could be heard, though it was muffled behind the closed door. It echoed inside, seeking someone’s attention. I waited for a moment, waiting for Anna to come and greet me. Moments passed and I couldn’t hear anyone inside. I pressed the button again and was treated to no response. A flash of imaginary scenarios came before me and all of them made my stomach lurch. Hastily, I reached out for the key deep in the pocket.

 _Finally._ As I was about to insert the key inside the keyhole, footsteps could be heard. I sighed in relief knowing Anna was alright. The sound of footsteps was replaced by a loud thump on the door, followed by “Ow!” The door unlatched and was presented with a grinning freckled redhead. She had gotten a messy hairdo, possibly from cleaning up the house.

“Elsa!” She leaped and gave me a bear hug. The force from her tackle almost made me stumble. But lo and behold, this is where I stand, wrapped with my arms around her. She rested her head on the nook of my neck and wrapped her arm around my waist. “You're back, Snowflake. You’re come back for me,” she said softly.

I felt a pang of guilt every time she said that. Ever since our parents left the house and never returned, Anna was afraid that my fate would be the same as theirs. Every time I leave the house, she would hug me as if it would be her last chance.

“Yes, cupcake. I’m back. I’m back to you, my love.” My heart leapt every time I said those sentences. Anna chuckled and her rumble shook my body.

“Elsa, that’s so cheesy,” Anna breathed at my neck.

“But you love it, don’t you?” _She definitely loves it, no doubt._ Anna lifted her head, facing towards me. Our lips inches away from each other. “Yes, I do. My love.”

Our lips finally met after seeming eons apart. I met her overflow of love by smooching her tender lip. I just wanted to melt into her, wishing it would last for eternity. Alas, all good things must end. We parted our kiss and rested our forehead on each other. A trail of saliva was left hanging and we giggled.

She pulled away, her hand still holding my arm. Her eyes gazed from top to bottom. She has a puzzled look on her face. “Elsa. You’re wearing a light jacket? It’s freezing out there. Don’t you feel cold?” she asked with a hint of concern.

“What can I say? The cold never bothers me anyway.” I answered with a smirk.

“Argh. Elsa, you always say that,” she sighed in exasperation.

“That’s because it’s true, darling,” I replied jokingly.

“Hmph. We’ll see about that.”

“What do you mean, my dear sister?” I asked with curiosity.

“Well, I have a surprise for you, tonight. It has something to do with cold.”

“A surprise. For me? Oh, Anna, you don’t have to.” _You really don’t have to because you’re already a gift to me, Anna._

“But I want to,” Anna pouted. _So cute._ “I want to show you how much I appreciate you. Plus, I want to see my surprise have an effect on you.” Anna grinning. _Hmm, I wonder what my sister is up to._ “Come on! Let’s get you inside.” She dragged me in with the force of a thousand men, nearly making me trip.

She hurried me along our apartment hallway. It’s a two-room apartment with modest space. Ever since our parents had died while I was in my early years of adulthood, I had to work early compared to my peers to support Anna’s education. Even though our parents’ inheritance is quite ample, we decided to use only some of it, and only when necessary. 

“Anna, what’s with the excitement?” I asked quizzically. Even though I adored her bubbling, it’s hard to keep up with her energy.

“There’s something I want you to see in our bedroom.” _Yes, we sleep together. No surprise there._ “Okay, now I need you to close your eyes.” Anna giggled like a little girl.

“Okay, cupcake.” I could see her face blushed before I closed my eyes. “Aha… ha, erm. Okay.”

Through the crevice of my hand, I could see that our master bedroom was oddly lit in a sapphire hue. It was as if the heaven door opened in the room.

“Okay. You can open eyes now.” Anna instructed.

I dropped my hand from my face and slowly opened my eyes and... "Woah." I was in awe. A snowflake chandelier. It illuminated the room with its light. I unconsciously strolled near it. The chandelier was sophisticated; it had a snowflake design on its top stem piece. The core shone brightly, illuminated its detailed outlines. 

“Anna, it’s… it’s…”

“A snowflake chandelier from your sketchbook,” Anna finished for her.

“How did you manage to find this design?”

Anna smiled nervously. “Well…”

* * *

_Your time at the house is always limited due to work. I want to spend every waking moment with you. But I understand you need time for yourself. Your job can really drain you. I know you like drawing in your free time. Since I didn’t want to disturb you, I peeked at the door frame whenever you drew. Although, it can be tiresome standing for hours. I’m grateful when you allow me to accompany you while drawing. I know you prefer to be alone when you’re drawing, but I can’t help myself. I remembered when you drew the snowflake-like chandelier. It was the most detailed work you did, and I was mesmerized by it. Then it hit me, what if I brought the design to life? I took your artwork when you weren’t here. I called Punz to see if she could make this happen. After some back and forth, we were finally able to make this real. It, erm, did cost a fortune and used most of my savings._

* * *

“So, yeah. Sorry for taking your work and using the money without your knowledge,” she said apologetically after her explanation.

I was dumbfounded by the revelation. On one hand, she did do this behind my back, while on the other hand, she did it for me. _Sigh._ I guess this is where trust played a part in the relationship.

“Anna. Darling. It’s okay. I forgive you.” 

“Really?” she beamed.

“Of course. That’s what good families do. Forgive each other.” I held her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes. “But you need to promise me this. If you ever need extra money, just ask me, okay?”

She blinked and a warm smile was now plastered on her face, “Yes, Elsa. I promise.”

I look back at the marvelous hanging lamp. _It’s exactly how I envisioned it._

“Is this cold surprise that you were talking about?" I asked.

"Nope" she replied nonchalantly. I tilted in confusion. “If this isn’t your surprise, what is?”

She smiled even broader. “Oh, you know. It’s a secret.”

* * *

My trip to the bath was nothing but enduring Anna’s devilry. Anna undid her cardigan, leaving it on the side of the bath. She duped our kiss by a lick. As I was about to speak out, she intruded in with her soft muscle. Hers and mine waltz together in sloppy fashion. I felt light-headed as my intake of air was obstructed. While I was sucking up the precious oxygen, she fondled my left bosom but ignored the other half of the pair. I gave her a pleading look to treat the other fairly, but the response was a wicked grin and a skelp on the hard one.

Don’t get me started on what happened in the shower.

We left the shower stall and, as I grabbed the bathrobe, Anna slapped my hand. I glared at her as my hand burned, and she gave no gesture in response. She took the robe and dressed herself, leaving me naked. Then Anna dragged me out from the bathroom.

Even while leaving the bathroom while my body was still soaked, the chill of the room didn’t affect me. My cute sister still shivered with the coldness even wrapped in thick robes. I chuckled to see my sister still not used to the cold weather.

Speaking of _cold_. “Is this the cold surprise that you wanted to show me? Because I am the one surprised you still shiver under those things,” I teased.

“Shut up!” she pouted as she was being made fun of. _Never gets old._

Anna asked me to stand in front of the oval mirror. I looked at the mirror and was completely mesmerized by the reflection of myself. The soft blue light emanating from the chandelier illuminated my pale body. The water droplets that are still on my body acted as tiny mirrors of their own. It refracted the light, scattering it to make my body glow. I was in awe.

Anna stood behind me, “You’re breathtaking,” she whispered. A hand crept from behind, gently cupping my breast. I let out a sigh of a response. “You’re the most beautiful person that I know. But that’s not the only reason that I fell in love with you,” she continued. “Not only your beauty, but your kindness. You had every right to leave once I came of age. Yet, here you are. I have a friend that was forced to leave their house by their own parents. You… you sacrificed you freedom just to raise me. To me, that single act made me fall in love with you.” Another hand going down south. “To commemorate your love and birthday, allow me to do you tonight.” Her hand titillated my sensitive chest and spoke in a rasping voice, "Look at you. You are so beautiful.” My inner desire boils up as pressure is added onto the sensitive bud. I can’t hold this any longer.

"Anna." I begged. "Please..."

She smirked and moved in front of me, giving a chaste kiss. Anna then guided us to our bed and I plopped onto the sheets, soaking them. My sister stood there and playfully untied her bathrobe. Even though I have seen her body countless times ever since she was a child, my inner fire will always crave for more. She bowed, letting the bathrobe dangle, revealing herself and giving me a passionate kiss.

Anna nudged me, letting my body lie on the bed. The kiss continued, and now her tongue swiped in front of my lips. I allowed her to enter my mouth once again. Without mercy, she pushed her tongue deep inside my cavity, probing every inch.

After countless moments, we parted our kiss. I took a deep inhale as I could barely breathe. Anna gave me the signal to place myself in a comfortable position. I rested my head on the pillow, the side I usually slept on. Anna then continued to kiss toward my chest. She palmed my breast and gently gave it a twist. She then gave my nipple a lick and sucked on it while pinching the other and twisting.

After that, she continues to move down to my navel. She gave me a light lick and already my stomach was convulsing. Anna finally arrived at the grand prize, my nether region. She gave a tap on the hood, my leg reacted on reflex as it crushed my poor sister's head between my thighs.

"Sorry" I managed to breathe out. She chucked and her vibration caused me to squirm. She then gently parted my legs open, enjoying the view in front of her. Eye googling like a cat looking at cotton balls. Like a cat would normally do, she licked the entrance with a slow, steady pace. Her soft yet damp muscle sliding across my womanhood with delight.

She blew cold air to my bundle of nerves. My legs were shaking from the cold air pointing at my sensitive spot. "Do you feel cold?"

I shook when she said that. "Is this the surprise? Cold air on my..." Gasped by another blow, "clit.”

"Nope, but it's close. I promise to show right after...", a soft muscle slowly rested on the sensitive bud.

"Oh fuck". The fall was intense. All those ministrations from the bathroom up until now have put my libido at its peak. A small touch left a shock wave throughout my body. She licked so much I could feel the dampness in my nether region. Suddenly, a digit intruded my opening. It slid into the tunnel while being licked furious on the bud. The digit goes in and out and slowly and it bends as if calling someone seductively. My sensitive spot was assaulted by one tiny gesture. She added another digit into the mix and my mind wild. My breath is shallow and panting. I grab both of my breasts, giving them some love while my focus is on the other hot spot. Anna's movements became faster, her licking more furious. Every time her digit entered, it hit the spot. I could sense that my time had come. A silent scream echoed in the room as I came.

The view went white as the soul rose to heaven. _Who would’ve thought my own sister would bring me right on the edge. Our parents would probably roll in their graves if they ever found out._ After moments of clarity, the soul returned. A bead of sweat rolled over my forehead. My sister crawled her way up, resting her chest on mine. She gave me another chaste kiss. Her mouth is still damp with my moisture. She then parted my mouth and my tongue dance with her. _What a way to spend the night by drowning in your own juice_.

“I hope you enjoyed that. And now for the surprise.” Anna crawled off the bed and stood, “Before that, I’ll give you a breather.”

She leapt out of the room, her booty bouncing. While Anna was gone, I lost myself in the intricacy of the chandelier. _I have the best little sister that anyone could wish for._ _Then again, no normal sisters would be in a relationship like ours._

I was so deep in my thoughts; I didn’t notice Anna return. She’d brought a silver cloth. 

“Is this the surprise?” I asked curiously.

“Yes, this is the surprise. Let me present the feast for tonight.” She lifted the cover, and I tilted my head in confusion. It is a phallus that we used. It’s not too long, just a bit longer than the average male size. “Confused? Well, how about you feel it?”

I stroked it and felt a slight numbness, “It’s cold”.

“Yup. Remember, the cold never bothers you anyway. Well, I wondered... what if cold doesn’t affect you externally but does internally. So I decided your early gift would chill out in the freezer and be put to the test. So, what do you say?”

I am just in awe. _All this just to see if the cold would bother me. My sister and her ambition._ I moved to the phallus and pecked it, “I would love to, Anna.” I said sincerely.

She strapped the phallus in place. I ministered the item to let it condense. After that, I laid on my back, legs open up for Anna. She crawled, gave me a kiss, and our breasts pressed together. "Are you ready?" she asked.

I gave her a nod of approval. She then sat back and guided the phallus at my opening. The tip of the phallus brushed at my outer labia, allowing the opening to give way. With one small push, the phallus entered inside me. As the phallus came in, I felt a bolt of lightning in the pelvis. My heated sex met with the cold phallus and made my head go crazy. Anna slowly rocked in and out. Every pump she gave, my euphoria went higher and higher.

Anna stopped the rocking while staying inside. She came to me for a kiss, moving the phallus even deeper. The kiss was short but even in that little amount of time, I could feel the effect the phallus had on me. My sex hugged the phallus tightly even though it was cold. My pelvic area subconsciously shivered. _Is this what cold feels like? It feels so... cold._

For the first time in forever, the cold _did_ bother me. I _loved_ it.

Anna finally continued to rock her body. Once again, an incredible feeling came upon me. I could feel myself reaching the edge, my breathing getting shallower and shallower. "Anna..." I gave her a pleading look.

She nodded and increased her movement. I subconsciously followed her rhythm. _All those fake surprises, teasing in the bathroom and bed before, it all comes to this._ It finally hit me. I arched my body, mouth wide open but without sound and my view went white. Never before had I come this hard, with such pleasure and serenity. With my sister wrapping her arm around my back and the phallus still inside.

After eternity of pure bliss, I came back to earth. The first thing I saw was a cute redhead beaming on her freckled face. I also felt the coldness in my nether region. "Anna... please..."

She quickly pulled the phallus and gasped in shock. _Cold. It feels so cold_. My body shivered. Never once had I realized this is how cold felt. Anna sensed my distress and quickly removed the strap on, pulled out the comforter and hugged me warmly.

"Looks like the cold did bother you," she gave me her snarky remarks. I just chuckled.

"Yes, it did. You finally proved it. You always surprise me, Anna."

"Thank you, it is my special talent."

As my breathing became normal, though I still shivered, I asked, "Do you want me to do you?"

There's a moment of silence and then she said, "No". I was confused. "But Anna, don't you have your needs too?" She shook her head and gave a sincere smile, "It's okay. My need can wait till tomorrow. But tonight, I'll keep you warm, birthday girl."

Anna. She is so kind. Everything she did tonight was amazing. "This is the second-best gift ever, Anna." She peaked an eyebrow.

"Oh, then what's the best gift you ever had?" she asked.

"It's you. You're my best gift. Always have been and always will be." I gave her the warmest smile. I could see the watery look on her teal eyes.

“I'm happy to hear that, Elsa."

"I’m glad.” I felt content tonight. “Good night, Anna. My beloved sister and..." I yawned happily, "my wife."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to JYN044 for proofreading my very first fic! Special thanks to kanshou87/showurselfelsa for supporting me through out this whole thing.
> 
> Thank you to the reviewers of Monthly Review Club from Elsanna Shenanigans Discord server for kind and informative reviews. I made a ton of mistakes for my first entry yet y'all were kind and supportive in the reviews. I learned a lot and I hoped my next fic will reflect the improvement that I learned. 
> 
> If you like to talk to fellow Elsanna authors and fans, join us in the Elsanna Shenanigans community on Discord at discord.gg/TU9NpnH (copy and paste that URL)  
> As always, please review, kudos, comment, like, follow, all that good stuff. I appreciate it.


End file.
